I enjoy you
by ComingGirl
Summary: Caroline Forbes la reine du lycée avec Tyler Lockwood l'athlétique, le couple parfait? Peut être pas, et ces nouveaux élèves ne sont pas d'accord des règles actuelles du lycée... Tous humains. Klaroline/Tyroline& Kennett/Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

**I enjoy you.**

**Nouvelle fiction Klaroline et peut être Tyroline à vous de voir **

**Deux couples :**

**Caroline/Klaus**

**Bonnie/Kol**

**Et**** peut être que je rajouterais Damon et Tyler pour les couples (pour plus de piment^^)**

**Tous humains.**

**Bref j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Point de vu : Caroline.

Ce matin je me levai avec un peu de difficulté, je reprenais les cours après deux semaines de fêtes et de plaisir. C'était reparti pour deux mois entiers de cours ennuyeux et soporifique. Bien sûr je vais revoir mes amis, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler et tous les autres.

Enfin, je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers ma salle de bain, je m'appliquai un peu de maquillage, me brossa les chevaux, puis je m'habillai d'une robe m'arrivant aux genoux accompagnés d'une paire de bottines marron.  
Je pris mon sac et descendis dans la cuisine, il y avait sur la table un bol avec la cafetière à moitié pleine à côté, ma mère avait dû partir tôt ce matin, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs, maintenant j'avais l'habitude de ne pratiquement plus la voir. Je me servis du café, en bus légèrement

-Beurk, trop fort.

Je posai négligemment le bol dans l'évier, puis fis couler de l'eau dedans, je regardai ma montre, il était un peu plus de 7h40, je fus tirée de ses pensées par le klaxon d'une voiture.  
Je regardai par la fenêtre. Tyler, il m'attendait dans sa grosse voiture, il aimait bien narguer les nouveaux avec sa voiture.

Je sortis de la maison en ayant pris soin de bien fermer la porte, puis je montai dans la voiture, il m'embrassa furtivement puis démarra.

Le trajet se fit en silence, on ne s'était pas parlé depuis la semaine dernière, à cause d'une fille que Tyler avait dragué, il avait prétendu qu'il voulait faire connaissance pour que l'on puisse gagner au bal de fin d'année en tant que Reine et Roi de la promo, il mentait bien sûr, je n'était pas dupe, mais je devais rester avec lui si je voulais gagner.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée, je descendis et me dirigea directement sous le chêne du lycée, Elena et Bonnie étaient là, je leur fis rapidement la bise.

-Alors les filles prêtes pour les cours de M. Inker ? demanda joyeusement Elena.

-Je ne crois pas, cet idiot à fait un rapport à ma mère parce que je parlais avec une fille pour lui montrer comment faire un exercice.

Je les regardais, elle me lançait un regard qui voulais dire « Mais bien sûr, tu l'aidais pour un exercice… »

-Bon ok on parlait des nouvelles bottes qui étaient sorties au centre commercial mais elles sont tellement belles !

Mes deux amies se mirent à rire, puis nous entrâmes dans le lycée.

Nous n'étions pas dans la même classe, moi j'étais dans la classe de Tyler, Matt et Bonnie et Elena étaient dans la même classe avec Stefan. Bien sûr la parfaite Elena était avec son parfait petit ami, même si Elena était ma meilleur amie avec Bonnie, je trouve que tout tournait autour d'elle et qu'elle en profitait bien.

Enfin je rentrais dans la classe sous le regard sévère de notre professeur d'histoire, j'aurais certainement préféré être dans la classe d'Alaric, mais manque de pot je suis tombée dans la classe de madame Tannor.

Le cours était long et vraiment ennuyeux, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais une bonne élève ni une mauvaise élève mais j'écoutais, quand ça m'arrangeai bien évidement.

Mais cette fois si j'étais particulièrement attentive, madame Tannor nous dit nonchalamment.

-Demain de nouveaux élèves seront présents dans notre beau lycée, je vous prierais de faire preuve de gentillesse envers eux.

Son discours me donna envie de vomir, je ne supportais pas du tout cette prof. Mais j'avais hâte de voir ces nouveaux élèves…

Durant le reste de la journée s'enchaînait les cours barbant, mais au dernier cours j'étais vraiment heureuse je ne me rappelais plus de l'effet de la dernière sonnerie de la journée.

La sonnerie retentit, « sauvé par le gong » pensais-je pour moi-même, je regardais Tyler qui s'approcha de moi, il souriait timidement, ce qui n'était pas son genre, il allait me parler de l'affaire « Kelly ».

-Eum Caroline tu sais je voulais te parler de Kelly comme on n'avait pas trop eu le temps d'en parler…

_« Bingo »._

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Tu sais enfin je la draguais pas vraiment, c'est juste une amie, enfin c'est une amie.

Je le regardais, il me fit son regard de chien battu, je ne savais pas quoi dire, on sortait ensemble pas d'adultère !

Je partie en direction de la sortie où m'attendais Bonnie.

Nous sortîmes toutes les deux, je devais la raccompagner chez elle, mais nous fûmes interrompu par Elena avançant vers nous main dans la main avec Stefan, je le redis encore une fois, elle m'énervait à étaler son bonheur parfait avec Stefan.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Caroline ? Ca va avec Tyler ?

-Oui ça va arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Lui lançais-je durement. Peut être trop durement car elle fronça des sourcils et regarda Stefan. Je me repris, en lui disant plus doucement.

-Désolé Elena mais il m'énerve il va voir toutes les autres filles quand je ne suis pas là.

-Alors pourquoi tu reste avec lui ? J'en suis sure que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi. Elle me souri gentiment, elle avait beau aimer être au centre de l'attention elle avait un énorme cœur.

Nous parlâmes ensemble sur le trajet jusqu'au parking où était garé nos voitures, et là nous vîmes 3 personnes, une fille et deux garçons marcher vers le lycée, ils étaient tout les 3 très beau, et j'adorais les chaussures de la fille, sortant de mes pensée je senti le coude de Bonnie me frapper légèrement.

-Eh ce serais pas eu les nouveaux ?

-T'es au courant ?

-Tout le monde l'est Caroline.

Je les regardais mieux, le premier garçon un peu plus grand avait des cheveux légèrement bouclés, blond, voir châtain clair, le deuxième lui avait des cheveux bruns et la fille de magnifiques cheveux blonds.

Ils passèrent près de nous et j'entendis la fille dire au garçon blond.

-Tu ne changeras jamais Nick. Puis elle éclata de rire.

Donc celui là s'appelais Nick ? Pas mal, je ne les regardais plus et commença à entrer dans la voiture de Bonnie.

Nous discutions pendant tout le trajet, puis Bonnie me déposa devant chez moi, étant donné que je ne voulais pas que Tyler vienne me chercher demain je lui demandai si elle pouvait, elle me répondit par l'affirmative.

Quand je rentrai dans la maison, ma mère n'était pas là.

_« Encore… »_ Pensai-je mais cela ne m'étonna guère plus, je montais les escaliers puis rentra dans ma chambre, me déshabilla rapidement puis pris une longue douche bien chaude régénératrice.

Je pris une serviette me sécha et commença à faire mes devoirs, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon fort, mais j'avais déjà eu un rapport concernant mes devoirs…

Mes devoirs enfin finis j'entendis la porte claquer, ma mère était de retour. Je lui fit un rapide bonsoir et me fit chauffer des pâtes au micro-onde. Je mangeai le tout très vite puis remonta dans ma chambre. Je discutais avec des gens du lycée sur les nouveaux, apparemment tout le monde les avaient vus.

Je m'endormis rapidement, le lendemain même manège incessant comme tout les matins d'ailleurs, je sortie rapidement de la maison et Bonnie était là, elle me souriait, je rentrai dans sa voiture.

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va connaître les nouveaux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui…

-D'ailleurs je trouve que les mecs sont plutôt pas mal…

-Non attend je viens de rêver là ? Ma chère Bonnie qui ne s'intéresse pas aux garçons depuis 1 an ! Dépêche-toi vite d'arriver alors !

Nous riions ensemble, quand nous fûmes arrivé, Bonnie se gara et à coté de nous une voiture noir et vraiment très belle se gara aussi, et là les 3 nouveaux élèves sortirent, c'était le blond, Nick qui conduisait, il nous regarda puis parti avec les autres.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal.

-Non pas lui l'autre là, le brun regarde !

Je hocha la tête puis souri de toute mes dents, Bonnie s'intéressait enfin a un garçon j'espérais seulement que ce n'était pas un idiot.

La sonnerie retentie, tout les élèves s'agglutinaient à l'entrée, d'habitude ils étaient plutôt lents à la détente, enfin peu importe je me dirigeai vers mon premier cour de la matinée avec….M. Inker… je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller, ce prof ne m'aimais pas. Mais j'allais en direction de sa salle, je m'assis à ma place, tout les élèves se turent, Nick était là à coté du professeur.

-Ecoutez moi bien, nous avons un nouvel élève, soyez sympa avec lui.

Quoi ? C'est tout ! Une petite phrase placé par là et hop c'est emballé, pesé !

Ce prof était vraiment un sadique, bref il reprit la parole.

-Et comme je ne veux pas qu'il soit mis à l'écart je vais changer les places…

« J'ai 100% de chance qu'il change Tyler de place, ce salaud ! »

-Lockwood vous vous mettrez devant ici à coté de…personne, toi le nouveau tu te mets à coté de Forbes, la blonde.

La BLONDE ? Je devais surement avoir une tête à faire peur, mais ce qu'il avait dit me choquait, comment osai-t-il ?

Nick vint s'asseoir à coté de moi, il me regarda longuement, trop longuement, j'avais l'impression d'être un animal de zoo.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

-Tu es fascinante…

Ce mec avait beau être ultra canon il était ultra bizarre aussi, je le regardais consternée et préféra écouter le cours du prof, il avait vu que je me dérobais il sourit, je crois même qu'il avait ri.

-Bien aujourd'hui vous allez faire un portrait, le portait de votre camarade de classe, prenez un chevalet sur le mur du fond et prenez aussi un support et une feuille à grain, dépêchez vous !

Je commençai à me lever pour aller chercher le matériel mais Nick mis sa main devant moi pour m'empêcher de me lever. Je le vis aller au fond de la classe chercher les deux chevalets il refit un aller retour pour chercher le reste. Il s'installa en face de moi et arrangea son matériel.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt M. Inker nous donna les instructions.

-Bien vous allez représenter votre camarade comme vous le voulez, vous pouvez mettre un fond, accessoire, et SURTOUT évitez les âneries sinon c'est un rapport plus une convocation !

Il s'énerva pour rien, comme tous les jours, il ne changera jamais.

-Donc, comment tu t'appelle ?

-Je m'appelle Caroline, par contre évite de m'appeler la blonde je ne supporterais pas.

Il ria doucement.

-D'accord c'est noté, moi je m'appel…

-Nick ?

_« Merde. »_

-Appel moi Klaus.

Il me fit un sourire ravageur, bizarre mais canon, canon l'emporte haut la main.

Il me fit signe qu'il fallait commencer à dessiner, moi qui avait un coup de crayon, comment dire ? Nul ? Pittoresque ? Lamentable ?

Il commença à dessiner puis me demanda.

-Dit moi Caroline _« Mon dieu, son accent, je défaille… »_ Qu'aime tu faire dans la vie ?

-Eum j'aime le shopping, j'aime les fêtes, j'aime…

Je ne pu continuer ma phrase, il approcha sa main de mon visage et décala une méche sur mon front. Son toucher était doux, non sauvage comme Tyler, il me fixa puis souri encore une fois.

-Je…Sa ne te dérange pas d'être moche ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Non non excuse moi ! Je veux dire sur mon dessin.

J'eu un petit rire nerveux lamentable, c'était le cas de le dire.

Il s'esclaffa, il se reprit et me dit.

-Dessine simplement ce que tu vois en moi.

Si je dessinais ce que je voyais en lui, ça serais un dieu, si je savais dessiner bien sur.

Je fus tirée de mes pensé sur Klaus Car Tyler m'avait lancé un bout de papier à la tête.

_« Subtile… »_

-Aouch !

Je pris le papier et le lu

« _Caroline j'espère vraiment que tu me pardonne pour Kelly, je vais être honnête ce n'est pas juste une amie, mais depuis je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive tu hante toujours mes pensée, j'étais trop dégoutée quand ce con d'Inker m'a changé de place, Caroline je t'aime._ »

Je regardai dans sa direction, il me fit un petit sourire, je lui rendis, il pouvait être très mignon quand il le voulait.

Mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, une grande blonde (aux cheveux magnifique) entra, elle déposa un papier jaune sur le bureau d'Inker et il lui montra la place à coté de Tyler, ses chaussures à talon fessait un bruit sourd sur le sol parqueté de la salle d'arts-plastiques.

Elle posa son sac lourdement par terre ce qui fit énormément de bruit puis regarda Tyler d'un air blasé.

-C'est qui elle ? Elle m'énerve déjà !

-C'est ma sœur, Rebekah. Fit Klaus très calme même si il s'empêchait de rire.

Nous n'avions pas terminé nos dessin, mais nous reprendrions demain, la sonnerie c'était fait entendre, nous avions reçu un message disant que nos deux prochains cours ne se dérouleraient pas car les profs étaient absents, tant mieux.

Toute la classe était partie soit aux casiers, sois partie au Mystic Grill ou au cinéma, je m'approchai de Klaus et lui tapa légèrement l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Salut, enfin on c'est vu y'a a peine 2 minutes mais…. Enfin bref, ça te dirait si je te fessais visiter le lycée ? Elena et Bonnie on toujours cour et Tyler est parti je ne sais où avec Matt.

-Bien sur, je veux bien _love._

-Pa…pardon ? Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

-J'aime donner des petits noms gentils aux gens que j'apprécie.

Il regarda droit devant lui, je préférai ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet, je lui agrippai le bras et l'emmena un peu partout dans le lycée.

-Tu vois ici c'est la cafétéria, tu peux manger ici, mais je te le déconseille fortement, la bouffe est dégueulasse, va plutôt au Mystic Grill, y'a pratiquement tout le monde qui y va et puis c'est bien meilleur !

Nous continuâmes la visite quand nous fûmes arrêté par un bruit de bagarre, Klaus me regarda, nous allions vers la direction du bruit et nous nous retrouvions face à Tyler et le nouveau brun, surement le frère de Klaus, se battre, Tyler saignait déjà du nez mais Kol n'avait rien.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe Kol ? La voix de Klaus commença à prendre un ton plus grave, qui semblais plus dangereuse par rapport au Klaus que j'avais en face de moi il y à moins d'une demie heure.

Je ne l'avais pas remarquée mais Rebekah se tenait derrière Kol, elle regardait la scène un peu perdue.

Kol pris la parole.

-Cet idiot drague Rebekah et en plus il à essayé de me frapper !

-Laisse, Rebekah, Kol, on y va. Merci pour la visite Caroline, encore désolé.

Puis ils partirent tout les trois vers la sortie, Rebekah avec ses chaussures à talon qui fessaient toujours autant de bruit, Klaus plus énervé que jamais et Kol tout aussi énervé, il se retourna et fixa Tyler durement.

Je secouai la tête de droit à gauche, signe de mécontentement.

-Tu essaye de faire quoi là ?

-Rien du tout ! Et toi c'est quoi ça tu traîne avec les nouveaux ?

-Il me semble que tu n'étais pas si mal avec cette Rebekah !

-Caroline il raconte n'importe quoi ! C'est lui qui à cherché la bagarre !

-J'en ai marre Tyler, je veux qu'on arrête tout ça.

Tyler qui était choqué passa vite en mode outré.

-Tu es en train de me plaquer ?

-Comme au foot !

Puis j'allais rapidement vers la sortie, je l'avais fait, j'avais plaqué Tyler, avec tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, il le méritait. Je décidai alors de rentrer chez moi à pied, je pris le chemin le plus court, là ou il y avait le moins de monde, je regardais le chemin où je marchais, j'avais beau être une fille superficielle de l'intérieur je n'en étais pas moins sensible à autre chose que des bottes à moins 50%.

Je remarqua une grande villa, nouvelle apparemment, car même si je ne prenais pas ce chemin souvent je savais ce qui s'y passait, je m'approcha et vis la même voiture que ce matin sur le parking.

Et je vis Rebekah sortir en trombe de la maison et claquer la porte.

_« Elle doit avoir un sérieux problème avec les portes elle. »_

Elle prit ensuite la voiture et démarra rapidement, très rapidement, la voiture laissa une trainé de fumé noire.

-Rebekah ! Revient tout de suite !

Klaus sorti de la maison le visage tendu et à la fois colérique, il tenait un couteau à la main.

Il regarda où était partie Rebekah puis se frotta le front, il regarda un peu partout autour de lui, puis se tourna vers moi.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu, si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez, et dire si vous voulez deux trio (Klaus/Caroline/Tyler et Bonnie/Kol/Damon).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ou bonjour, voilà le 2ème chapitre, un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonyme :**

_**Mariie : Merci je vais faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas mou :)**_

_**Strass : T'inquiète pas il n'y aura pas trop de conséquences pour Caroline, merci pour ta review :)**_

_**Johanne : Je dois dire que je suis moi aussi une grande Kennett, mais peut être que Bonnie finira avec Damon...? Merci pour ta review :)**_

_**la : Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite :)**_

**Bonne lecture :)**

**(pas trop eu le temps de me relire, désolé pour les fautes^^)**

* * *

Il s'approcha rapidement vers moi, je commençai à reprendre ma route, quand les pas ce firent plus près je commençais presque à courir. Et là je sentie une main sur mon épaule.

Je criai du plus fort que je pu, et supplia Klaus de ne pas me faire du mal.

Il lâcha mon épaule et me regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. Il s'atténua directement pour laisser place à un rire intense, il était hilare, il me regarda une nouvelle fois puis s'expliqua.

-Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'étais un tueur en série ?

-C'est…c'est que ton couteau, puis Rebekah qui s'en va comme ça et puis tu étais si furieux…

Il me regarda secouent légèrement la tête. Il arborait un énorme sourire puis recommença à pouffer. Ce qui ne me plaisait pas, je posais mes mains sur mes hanches, signe qu'il fallait qu'il s'arrête, il ne compris pas le message et ria de plus belle. Je poussai un long soupir puis commença à partir, il m'énervait, je n'aimais pas qu'on ce moque de moi.

-Attend Care !

-Care c'est pour les intimes et autant que je le sache, tu n'en fait pas parti.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais il fut coupé par le tonnerre.

-Il va pleuvoir, ce serais dommage de mouiller ces jolies boucles blondes…. Viens chez moi je te prêterais un parapluie.

-Justement raison de plus pour que je parte au plus vite. Et puis si je rentre vite chez moi je n'aurais pas besoin de parapluie. Au revoir Klaus.

Il ne dit rien je ne l'entendais plus, mais j'entendis le claquement d'une porte que l'on ferme.

Je marchais plus vite, il avait raison sur ce point il allait pleuvoir et je ne voulais pas mouiller mes cheveux ainsi que mes habits.

Les fines gouttes commençaient à tomber sur le sol, puis ces fines gouttes se transformèrent en grosse gouttes froides.

Ma mégarde je mis le pied dans une flaque d'eau boueuse, ma ballerine grise était trempé, de l'eau s'infiltrait à l'intérieur ce qui me laissa pousser un juron bien mérité.

Je me baissai pour enlever ma ballerine, se qui laissa mon sac tomber par terre, les feuilles s'échappèrent de mon sac et volèrent autour de moi histoire de bien me narguer. « _Nan mais je vais pas bien, les feuilles ne narguent pas les gens._ »

J'en avais marre, je rebroussai chemin pour me dirigeait chez…. Même si j'ai du mal à le penser, eh bien chez Klaus.

Je toqua deux légers coups sur la porte marron qui étais devant moi. Je n'obtins pas de réponse alors je me mis à détailler cette porte, c'étais la seule chose qui me restait à faire, j'avais une ballerine trempée, des feuilles trempée elles aussi.

La porte était grande, des sculptures s'offraient un peu partout, sur les bords la porte était légèrement dorée. « _Une porte de bourge pff._ »

On vint enfin m'ouvrir, je m'attendais à Klaus mais je fus accueillie par, comment il s'appelais déjà ? Cool ? Bref je ne m'attardais pas trop sur son prénom car sa première phrase envers moi m'énerva.

-Eh bien qu'avons-nous là ? La petite amie du crétin sportif ?

-Ex, ex petite amie, j'aimerais voir Klaus.

-A lala notre cher Klaus, il fait tourner la tête de toutes les filles…

Il fit un geste qui m'invita à entrer, j'entrai regardant la pièce, c'était vraiment, mais vraiment luxueux, comme je le disais des putains de bourges.

-Viens t'asseoir ici, faudra que tu l'attendes, il est dans sa chambre, à faire je ne sais quoi, peut être que tu es trop pressé ? Je peux te montrer sa chambre si tu veux…

Sa phrase était pleine de sous entendus et son sourire pervers en disait long sur son caractère.

Autant le dire je n'aimerais pas l'avoir sous le même toit que moi.

Il se retourna puis pris une petite barquette ou dedans était découpé des fraises.

-Tu en veux une ? C'est Nick qui les a coupés.

Il le savait, Klaus lui avait dit que j'avais eu peur de lui et il se moquait ouvertement de moi.

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier puis regarda le mur qui se situa en face de moi, le tic tac régulier de la pendule me stressait, en plus que ce pervers me fixait avec un sourire suffisant, il fallait que je parte d'ici très vite, ballerine mouillées ou pas. Je pris mon sac que j'avais posé par terre, et me leva.

Je fus arrêté par la main de Cool.

-Oh non ne me dit pas que tu pars maintenant, on s'amusait si bien…

Il me fit une petite moue, je soufflai un bon coup puis me dégagea de sa prise, mais la (merveilleuse) voix de Klaus m'arrêta ainsi que Cool.

-Arrête d'embêter notre invité, c'est très impoli, tu sais Kol.

« _Ah ouais, Kol_. »

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux, je voyais bien qu'il y avait un lien fort entre eux, un lien fraternel. Que j'avais déjà pu voir avec Stefan et Damon.

-C'est bon de toute de façon j'allais partir.

-Ne nous en veux pas Care « _Il est obstiné lui._ » reste avec nous, le temps que je retrouve un parapluie bien sur.

J'opinai de la tête, il me fit un petit geste qui voulait dire que je devais attendre. Avec ce pervers de Kol à quelques centimètres de moi. C'était hors de question ! Surtout que Bonnie le trouvait plutôt mignon, ok il l'est mais c'est aussi un pervers, alors je courais après Klaus, Kol rigola, il m'énervait, je pense que c'est de famille.

J'étais partie un peu trop tard après Klaus car je ne savais pas où il c'était dirigé j'attendais dans un long couloir comme une idiote, une main sur mon épaule me fis sursauter, je me retournai et tapa fortement le torse de…Kol.

« _Merde encore lui._ »

Il affichait toujours ce sourire idiot, mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée nous interrompis, Kol alla ouvrir et si j'avais de bonnes oreilles ce fut la voix de Bonnie que j'entendais plus bas, je descendis les quelques marches qui menait au salon et je la vis qui regardais Kol comme si c'était un dieu.

-Bonnie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

Elle se tourna vers moi quelque peu gêné, elle ne s'attendait surement pas à me retrouver ici.

-Je te pose la même question !

-J'attendais un parapluie !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva aucun prétexte pour sa présence ici. Je m'approcha en courant vers elle et lui pris le bras et l'emmena loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Tu sais que ce Kol est un putain de pervers ?

- Non il est très gentil, je dirais même que c'est un gentleman !

Je tapais mon front, ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve !

-Ecoutes je viens de passer quelques minutes avec lui et ce n'est pas un gentleman, c'est un taré !

Bonnie se dégagea de ma main et me regarda durement.

-Ecoute Caroline, tu es ma meilleure amie, et en tant que tel, tu devrais être heureuse pour moi, et puis je crois qu'il m'apprécie bien.

Je laissai tomber, et heureusement que Klaus fit son entré avec un parapluie bleu à la main.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne en voiture ?

Il ouvrit en grand le parapluie, il était déchirée par plusieurs endroits, les lambeaux de tissus pendaient mollement, il regarda Bonnie puis revint vers moi.

-Ah moins qu'elle ne te raccompagne chez toi ?

Bonnie fit un non de la tête, cela me fit froid dans le dos, quand Bonnie fessait la gueule à une personne en général ça durait assez longtemps. Je rejoignis Klaus il m'accompagna dans une petite pièce peu éclairée, qui pour une fois n'avait rien à voir avec un hôtel 6 étoiles.

Il ouvrit ensuite une petite porte menant à un garage où une incroyable (avais-je besoin de le dire ?) voiture trônait.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne mais celle de Kol, mais bon, il ne m'en voudra pas.

Il souriait, son sourire était, magnifique, je devais certainement baver devant lui, tout en montant dans sa voiture, c'est dingue tout ce que peuvent faire les femmes quand même.

Il démarra la voiture et je regardais ma ballerine qui était totalement ruiné, bonne à mettre à la poubelle, Klaus la regarda aussi ne disant rien. Il était concentré sur la route, je dois avouer que je le fixais, il était juste magnifique, ces cheveux légèrement bouclés, blonds, chateins, ces yeux bleu, je dois dire que j'aurais facilement pu craquer pour lui si il ne c'était pas moqué de moi tout à l'heure.

Je décidais de rompre le silence gênant qui s'était installé dans la voiture.

-Dit moi ton frère, Kol, il ne serait pas un peu… un coureur de jupons ?

-Oui, il l'est.

C'était incroyable il l'avait dit comme ça, comme si ce n'était pas grave !

-Mais Bonnie traîne avec ce type !

-Ce type c'est mon frère Caroline !

« _Ca tournait plutôt mal, il ne dit plus Care_ »

-Très bien.

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et regarda à l'opposé de Klaus, les arbres défilait à toute vitesse, signe qu'il était lui aussi énervé. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas où j'habitais, je ne préférai rien dire, sa respiration était forte, et ces doigts sur le volant blanchissaient.

Je devais l'avouer, j'avais peur, peur de ce qui pourrais arriver, je l'avais vu en colère, et c'était pas un petit caca nerveux, non on aurait dit serais prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et dit dans un petit murmure.

- Arrête-toi s'il te plait.

Il ralentissait, me regarda et je vis qu'i lisait dans mes yeux qu'il me fessait peur, il se gara devant une vieille bâtisse et commença à bafouiller quelques excuses.

-Non laisse tomber, je vais continuer à pied, à…à demain Klaus.

Je descendis de la voiture, claqua la porte faiblement, et marcha avec nonchalance.

Mes ballerines fessant un léger splosh à chaque pas, il m'avait fait une horrible peur, je me promis de ne plus remonter dans sa voiture.

Cela fessait maintenant plus d'une demie heure que je marchais et j'entendis le klaxon d'une voiture derrière moi, je me retournai me préparant à voir des idiots bourrés, vu l'heure qu'il était.

Mais non je tombai nez à nez avec Damon, celui qui avait profité de moi. Oui ce Damon Salvatore le mauvais frère.

-Qu'est ce que ma chère Blondie fait dans ce quartier mal fréquenté ?

Il avait toujours ce sourire idiot sur les lèvres, je ne devais pas avoir de chance, 3 idiots en moins d'une heure…

-Je ne te pose pas la question vu tes connaissances…

-Ouh tu m'as touché en plein cœur. Il feignait la douleur en posant sa main sur le cœur.

Damon roulais à coté de moi a bord de sa décapotable bleu, ou j'avais mis trop souvent les pieds à mon gout.

-Allez t'a pas besoin de me supplier tu peux monter dans ma voiture !

Il haussa les sourcils, même si ça phrase était pleine de sous entendus je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien, après tout s'il voulait être avec Elena ou avoir une chance de la séduire il fallait qu'il soit gentil avec moi.

Je m'arrêtai et le regarda le sourire aux lèvres, montant dans la voiture je lui indiquai la direction à prendre, il me dit qu'il savait déjà.

Je regardais le paysage défila et m'autorisa à fermer les yeux, j'étais vraiment épuisée.

Pendant mon sommeil je fis un rêve, un doux rêve, Tyler et moi se tenions la main et on marchait dans Mystic Falls, le soleil brillait, il nous réchauffait la peau, nous étions bien. Il ne se retournait pas devant les bimbos, il était changé, mais le rêve pris vite une autre tournure, pendant que l'on marchait, Klaus apparu, il était avec un couteau, il lançait un regard meurtrier à Tyler et vint lui planter le couteau en plein cœur, j'étais horrifiée, puis Klaus s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue, puis rapidement me fit un long baiser, tout en étant très brute.

Je me levai en sursaut dans mon lit trempée de sueurs, c'était un beau rêve jusqu'à ce que Klaus arrive, je n'osai pas me rendormir, de peur de faire un autre cauchemar du genre.

Je regardais le réveil « 6h45 » Juste le temps de me préparer avant de partir pour le lycée, pensai-je

Je me levai difficilement gardant toujours les images de Klaus qui tuait Tyler de sang froid, je décidai de prendre une bonne douche froide, pour m'éveiller et oublier ce cauchemar.

L'eau ruisselait en petite gouttes sur mon corps, je fermai doucement les yeux, non, non je ne devais pas me remémorer ce baiser, après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Je me préparai, et n'ayant pas envie d'être attirante je mis un gros pull à col roulé ainsi qu'un pantalon plus large que ce que je portais en général, je décidai de laisser tomber les ballerines dehors, il pleuvait encore.

Quelle fut ma surprise quand je vis ma mère feuilleter le journal quotidien tout en sirotant son café qui avait l'air très chaud vu la fumée qui sortait de la tasse bleu.

-Comment ça ce fait que tu n'es pas au travail ?

-Je voulais un peu profiter de toi aujourd'hui, tu sais comme on ne se voit pas souvent…

-Mais attend, on ne se voit pas souvent depuis que j'ai 8 ans maman !

Je sortie en furie de la maison et décida de passer ma colère en marchant, je passai devant la maison d'Elena et vis qu'elle était déjà partie _« Bon bah ça va être à pied alors_. »

Je me calmai au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je regardais ma montre « 7h30 » j'étais vraiment en avance par rapport à d'habitude j'approchais du lycée quand je vis la voiture de Damon passer devant moi, me demandant ce qu'il fessait vu que comparé à son frère, lui n'avait pas continué les études, il devait surement aller voir Elena, « _Encore elle._ ». Fulminais-je

J'arrivai et vis Elena enlacé avec Stefan, puis Bonnie qui était assise sur la fameuse voiture de Damon. « Elle aime bien les types bizarre, elle. » Je décidai de ne pas venir, comme hier elle était vraiment furax envers moi, je passai mon chemin mais fut arrêtée par le délicieux bruit d'une main volant sur la joue de quelqu'un, me retournant je vis Bonnie regarder Damon d'un œil meurtrier et Damon ce frottant la joue, tout le monde les regardait, la petite Bonnie sais ce défendre dit donc, pensai-je amèrement, Damon remonta en colère dans sa voiture et failli écraser un seconde dans sa trajectoire, j'avoue que j'aurais bien aimée savoir ce qu'ils c'étaient dit mais je le saurais bien par quelques ragots.

La première heure de cour passa assez vite, étant donné que j'étais dans la même classe que Matt, il avait toujours été sympa avec moi, enfin je profitai de l'heure car c'était le seul cours qu'on avait en commun.

La déception pouvait nettement ce lire sur mon visage quand je regardai mon emploi du temps, mon cour suivant était arts-plastiques, avec ce crétin d'Inker.

Je descendis dans la petite pièce paumé par rapport au lycée et vis que tout le monde était installé, Klaus aussi.

Il me regarda descendre les marche en bois, qui grinçaient à chacun de mes pas ce qui attira l'attention de tout les élèves présents qui se tournèrent vers moi, ainsi que Inker qui se fit une joie de faire une réplique cinglante.

-Eh bien qu'avons-nous là ? Encore une Forbes en retard, ça ne m'étonne guère…

Sa dernière phrase avait été un murmure mais je l'avais belle et bien entendue je me forçai à refouler ma colère et pris place au coté de Klaus.

M. Inker nous demanda juste de continuer les dessins et si possible de les terminer, ce qui était entre parenthèse tout à fait impossible. Avec Klaus on ne se parla pas, on dessinait juste, je le regardais de temps à autre pour essayer de bien le dessiner et lui fessait de même, je pense que ce qui c'était passé hier ne nous donnait pas l'envie de se parler mutuellement.

-M'sieur ! Rebekah est pas là, je fais quoi ?

-Imaginez Lockwood.

Bien que ça réponse fut froide et quelque peu moqueuse je me disais en mon fort, bien fait.

Je regardais mon dessin et puis décida qu'il n'était pas si moche que ça, mais comparé au modèle original c'était du flan. Je regardais mieux Klaus pour essayer de faire les yeux, c'était vraiment difficile, de plus je devais m'approcher assez près, que voulez vous je suis une perfectionniste dans l'âme, donc comme je le disais je m'approchais de ces yeux pour voir une lueur de tristesse, pas du tout cette rage infinie comme hier, dans la voiture, ou dans mon cauchemar.

Il était étrange, il passait de la rage à la tristesse, de la tristesse au bonheur…

-Tu matte ? Dit-il avec ironie.

-Quoi….que…nan... oui… laisse tomber !

Il eu un petit rire et continua à dessiner, je me repris et dessina les yeux à la va vite.

Je regardais une dernière fois mon dessin et affirma qu'il était fini, Inker avait vu juste pour une fois…

Le dessin n'était pas un chef d'œuvre, mais il était pas vraiment moche non plus, et puis je me disais bien que celui de Klaus devais pas être top, après tout c'était un garçon.

Erreur.

Il avait terminé son dessin, et Inker passa derrière lui et dit avec un certain air d'admiration.

-Bah dit donc Mikaelson, très beau dessin, 19 !

J'étais bouche bé comment son dessin avait-il pu avoir un 19 ? Bien sur Inker avait mis 19 parce que c'est un sadique, je m'approchai de Klaus pour voir son dessin, il le rangea avant que j'ai pu voir quelque chose.

-Eh !

-Tu ne verras pas ce dessin si facilement…

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Hum…

Il se grattait le menton, il le fessait exprès aussi. Klaus regardais de partout pour s'arrêter sur Inker.

-Va vers lui et offre-lui ça.

Il me tendait une petite boite blanche en carton, dessus était écrit en lettre d'or un grand C et un grand D, je le regardais comme si il avait perdu la tête, il voulait que je lui offre une petite boite en carton ou il y avait je ne sais quoi dedans ? Hors de question !

-Tu as fumé quoi avant de venir ? Tu traîne avec le frère d'Elena ou quoi ?

-Le frère de qui… ? On s'en fou vas-y !

Je voulais pas passer pour une dégonflé parce que le regard qu'il me lançais voulait tout dire « Caroline Forbes une vrai dégonflée ! »

Je pris vivement la boite en évitant de la plier et venait vers Inker qui regardais avec mépris le dessin d'une certaine Anna.

-Qu'est ce qui y a Forbes ?

-Eum tenez monsieur c'est un cadeau…de la part de Klaus.

Je lançais un sourire vicieux vers Klaus, pour lui montrer que j'étais pas une soumise, moi.

Il ouvrit la boite et sa bouche formait un o un peu bizarre, son regard était mêlé a l'admiration et à la surprise, il regarda Klaus lui souri et referma la boite qu'il posa sur son bureau.

Bon sang, il y avait quoi dans cette fichue boite !

Klaus me regarda énervé, je lui lançais ce fameux regard qui voulait simplement dire « Et toc ! ».

Puis je m'installai à nouveau sur ma chaise.

-Tu n'as pas fait ce que j'ai demandé !

-Je suis une insoumise, que veux tu ?

-À la fin du cours, tu viens avec moi au Grill.

-C'est un ordre ?

-Oui.

Je ne dis rien et attendit que le cours ce termine, mais je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais cours d'histoire après, je fis un non de la tête à Klaus quand il me prit le bras pour m'emmener dehors.

Je lui montrai mon emploi du temps et il dit nonchalamment.

-On s'en fou.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, et puis comme on le disait si bien, on a qu'une vie ! Je mis mon manteau et le suivi dehors.

Il sorti des clés de sa poche et ouvris une magnifique voiture grise que je n'avais jamais vu avant.

« Blindé de fric jusqu'au cou ! »

Je m'approchai de la voiture et posa ma main sur le poignet que j'entrepris d'ouvrir, je m'installai confortablement dans cette confortable voiture, qui ferrait envie n'importe qui même Tyler.

Klaus démarra et quitta le parking du lycée, pendant le trajet la musique « **Short Change Hero***** »** J'adorais tout simplement cette musique, je bougeai d'avant en arrière la tête au rythme de la chanson. Fredonnant pour moi-même les paroles que je connaissais par cœur. La voiture s'arrêta, Klaus coupa la radio, ce qui me fit pousser un petit bruit de mécontentement, il me regarda et se retint de rire, il avait bien raison. Nous entrâmes dans le Grill, Klaus désigna une table tout au fond, je m'y dirigeai et m'assis tranquillement, il fit de même. -Il y avait quoi dans cette boite alors ? -Eum rien qui te concerne ! J'allais lui faire cracher le morceau mais une voix bien familière nous interrompit.

-Je savais que je te retrouverais Nick, tu vas payer.

* * *

**Je ne dirais rien sur cette dernière personne qui a parlé lol.**

***c'est la chanson dans le 3x14 quand les originaux se préparent pour le bal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

**Alors suite au vote voici le 3ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, enfin je ne pense pas vu que je garde le suspense mouhaha je suis trop méchante ^^**

**Désolé pour le retard d'ailleurs. Quelques précisions sur la fic' (suite à certains MP) :**

**-Klaus et Stefan ne se connaissent pas**

**-Je ne parlerais pas souvent d'Elena car elle est toujours présente partout, le centre du monde donc dans cette fic' elle ne sera pas aussi présente ;)**

**Désolé je ne réponds pas aux review, sauf que les vampires ne seront donc finalement pas dans la fic ;)**

* * *

Point de vue Bonnie :

Je quittais le lycée pour aller au Grill, la confrontation avec Damon m'avait bien énervée, dire que je lui parlais toujours à ce con ! Je démarrai ma voiture en trombe laissant une fine couche de poussière se poser après mon passage. Je me garais tranquillement et entra, le grill était bondé comme d'habitude, la plupart des lycéens étaient là et Caroline aussi, avec ce Klaus et une femme que je ne connaissais pas je ne m'attardais pas et m'assit sur un de ces grand tabourets près du bar dont je ne savais pas le nom.

Une serveuse qui devait être âgée de quelques ans de plus que moi vint prendre ma commande chewing gum a la bouche, elle mâchait fortement et son odeur de fraise me donna la nausée, elle me lança un bref

-Ca s'ra quoi pour vous ?

Je lui indiquais une bouteille derrière elle qu'elle s'empressa de me servir pour ensuite aller voir un garçon à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je bu tranquillement et pensa a ma matinée longue et pénible, Kol n'était pas venu en cour aujourd'hui, je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi j'étais tellement fasciné par lui ? Le premier garçon depuis bien longtemps et hop Caroline me dit que c'est un psychopathe, sympa la copine…

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensée que je ne remarquai pas que le silence c'était fait dans le bar, seul émanais des cris de disputes à ma droite, je tournais l'égerment la tête pour voir cette fameuse femme avec Klaus qui contractait sa mâchoire et Caroline l'air effaré, que ce passait-il ?

J'entendis des bribes de la conversation comme.

-Pourquoi ?... jamais….. déteste !

Elle mit une gifle monumentale à Klaus, celui-ci avait le regard noir, malgré ces yeux bleu, et respirait bruyamment, les gens retournèrent a leurs occupations et Klaus n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Caroline avait l'air perdu devant Klaus, puis Kol fit son apparition avec Rebekah, ils rigolaient bien à ce que je voyais, mais leurs rire s'estompèrent quand ils virent Klaus.

Encore une fois seulement quelques mots me parvinrent.

-Encore… !... possible, viens….. ….. ici.

Klaus et Rebekah partirent les premiers, Kol me lança un regard puis parti à son tour. Caroline, elle, était resté au même endroit encore sous le choc, je voulais venir vers elle lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais ma conscience me disais de partir et de la laisser gérer ce qui venait de ce passer, même si j'étais en froid avec elle cela me fessais du mal de la voir comme ça, mais je décidai finalement de sortir du Grill profitant ainsi de l'air frais.

Je rentrais dans ma voiture et mis la radio me laissant bercer par la mélodie qui passait en ce moment. Tout à coup je sursautai, quelqu'un avait frappé la vitre, je regardai et vis Kol qui me fis un petit sourire, je baissai la vitre et attendais ce qu'il avait à me dire.

-Bonnie ! Quelle coïncidence de te voir ici ! Il se frotta les cheveux l'air gêné puis repris. Eum Rebekah est partie avec Klaus et il n'y avait que deux places et je dois rentrer à pied…

-Aller, monte.

Il me dit son plus beau sourire mais ne bougea pas.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me laisse conduire ?

-Bien sur que…. Non.

-Aller ! Bonnie sois sympa ! Rappelle-toi hier ! On s'amusait bien ! Aller fait le pour ton ami Kol !

Je hochai négativement et tapota légèrement le siège coté passager il fit une moue boudeuse puis vint s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Je démarrai et me dirigea vers sa maison… pardon sa villa. Il poussa un long soupir puis alluma la radio, tombant sur une musique particulièrement calme, qui me relaxait quand j'avais envie de m'évader, mais la stupeur présente sur son visage n'indiquait rien de bon.

- Comment oses-tu écouter ça ?

-Euh, je te signale que je suis encore dans ma voiture, Kol.

Il secoua négativement la tête puis changea rapidement de chaîne pour tomber sur une musique qui en temps normal m'énervait mais Kol commença à chanter, je fus prise d'un fou rire, il ne savait absolument pas chanter mais il était très drôle.

-Tu sais, je trouve que tu es….trop vieille.

-J'ai 17 ans !

-Pas en âge, mentalement, regarde tes goûts musicaux, et la dernière fois que tu es venue chez moi, tu voulais faire tes devoirs !

Dit-il d'un ton accusateur, comme si c'était un crime, en même temps vu son niveau scolaire cela ne m'étonna que très peu.

-Tu pense que je ne peux pas me… rajeunir ?

-Non !

Je lui tendis ma main face au ciel, signe qu'il devait taper dedans.

-Je dois cracher dedans ? Une petite touche d'humour à la Kol.

-Non, je te parie qu'en une semaine je serais beaucoup moins vieille comme tu dis, alors ?

Si j'y arrive tu devras m'acheter ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux.

-Si c'est moi qui gagne…

-Tu gagne rien !

-Si… tu m'aideras à faire quelque chose et… Je te demanderais un autre service…plus tard !

-Hum ça à l'air louche ton truc mais ok, un point de plus pour moi dans les trucs « non vieux ».

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire en tapant ma main.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Moi, Kol Mikaelson, réussir à dévergonder Bonnie Bennett c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre rouge !

-D'une pierre blanche, mais je t'en veux pas !

-Arrête de ma faire la leçon tu t'enfonce ma vieille, un point de plus pour moi !

Je secouai la tête fatigué de tous ces mots en rapport à la vieillesse, bordel j'ai 17 ans !

La musique était entrainante, je commençai à secouer la tête mais n'osa pas chanter, bonjour l'affiche ! En plus avec Kol, je n'aimais pas vraiment que l'on se moque de moi !

-Hm, je suis sur que tu as envie de chanter mais comme tu es trop coincée tu n'ose pas…

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule comme pour un soutient, mais il se foutait juste de moi, je n'étais pas vraiment forte pour sa, Caroline pouvait se lâcher et se taper la honte sans en avoir rien à faire, pas moi.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et commença à chanter, accompagnée de Kol, le duo parfait !

« _Oh et puis merde !_ » pensais je tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur, la voiture roula à une vitesse surement pas autorisé dans notre petite ville mais je m'en fichais après tout, on a qu'une vie !

Nous nous approchions de sa ville, je commençais à ralentir mais Kol m'en empêcha.

-Non non Bonnie, une parfaite petite fille raccompagnerais le beau Kol chez lui, mais une vilaine fille l'amènerais ailleurs…

-Oh non ! Je ne t'inviterais pas chez moi !

-Mais non ! Je parle d'une boite de nuit !

-…Il est, je regardais ma montre. 14h47, une boite de nuit ouvre la nuit si je me rappelle bien, non ?

-T'es vraiment pas maligne toi ! Tu continue tout droit !

-Mais on va sortir de Mystic Falls… !

Il me prit la tête et tourna ma tête en direction de la route en me fessant signe continuer.

Je laissai mon pied sur l'accélérateur et me dirigea vers… Virginia Beach ? Je ne connaissais que de nom cette ville, mais étrangement je fessais confiance à Kol, même si personne l'aurais fait je pense.

-Eum on y va pourquoi ?

-Je connais du monde là bas, tu verras.

Suite à ces paroles un large sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres, je n'aurais peut être dû ne lui faire confiance…

-T'habitais où avant ?

-Eum, Los Angeles, New York, San Francisco, Chicago et enfin, notre chère petite ville, Mystic Falls !

-Ah ouais quand même, pourquoi t'a si souvent changé d'endroit ?

Il resta muet un petit instant, son front plissé, il regardait droit devant lui.

-Ca, tu le sauras plus tard.

-Ok, comme tu veux… Eh mais ! On a encore cours… Nan j'ai rien dit !

Il retrouva son sourire idiot et remarqua la présence d'un bouton sur le tableau de bord, sans me demander quoi que ce soit il appuya dessus, ce qui enleva le capot de la voiture.

-Eh bien eh bien, on nous cache une belle voiture, mademoiselle Bennett ?

Je riais, mon père m'avait offert cette voiture dès l'instant où il avait su que j'avais eu mon permis, malgré qu'on se voit peu, je l'aimais énormément.

Nous roulions toujours à grande vitesse sur la route, personne n'était là, après tout, tout le monde était en cours, non ?

-Nous y sommes ! s'écria Kol. Tu continue tout droit et au prochain rond point tu prends à droite.

-Tu sais que t'aurais pu faire les voix de GPS ?

-Je sais mais seules les femmes étaient acceptées, ma carrière c'est arrêtée là…

Je souriais, il avait toujours cet humour idiot, auquel personne ne riait de peur de passer pour un idiot à son tour, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire !

Je me garais là ou il m'indiquait une maison, très jolie, moins grande que la sienne mais grande quand même.

Il m'invita à entrer avec une de ces révérences qu'on fessait en… bref avant le simple « entre ».

-Nicki ! Loann ! C'est tonton Kol !

Il n'obtint pas de réponses, puis un claquement de porte retentit puis plusieurs bruits comme si quelqu'un descendait à toute allure des escaliers, ce qui était en train de ce passer.

Une grande blonde au teint halé, short et mini top bien moulant courrais se précipiter dans les bras de Kol, sur le coup j'ai cru qu'elle allait lui aspirer la bouche mais apparemment elle ne fit que le serrer dans ces bras, puis une autre fille descendit mais plus lentement, elle s'arrêta, regarda Kol puis couru vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle avait des cheveux châtains, une peau légèrement plus bronzé que l'autre et des jambes tout aussi longues.

-Kol ! Ca fait un bail ! Cria la première, la deuxième suivi directement

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi sexy, hein ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil que, je dois l'avouer, je n'appréciais pas trop, douce jalousie, merci.

-Vous m'avez manqué les filles, j'ai besoin d'un petit service pour mon amie Bonnie…

-Quoi ? Elle ! s'écria la brune.

-Soit pas salope Loann t'étais comme ça avant aussi.

-Mouais si tu le dit.

-Hého elle, à des oreilles.

-Soit pas fâché Bonnie, tu ne pourras pas les changer, elles sont un peu superficielles aux premiers abords mais tu verras qu'elles sont très amicales.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, je souriais, il prit les deux filles puis parti un peu plus loin, ils chuchotaient, ils parlaient surement de moi, mon dieu que j'aimerais avoir des super pouvoir pour tout entendre !

Ils avaient fini de parler, les deux filles s'approchèrent de moi et me dirent avec une compassion feinte.

-Tu es une amie de Kol…. On va faire du mieux qu'on peut, ne t'inquiète pas !

-De quoi vo…

Elles me prirent chacune par un bras et m'entrainaient vers leur chambre ? Leur dressing ? Leur boutique ? Sérieusement je ne veux rien exagérer mais cette pièce était remplie de fringues !

Point de vue Caroline :

J'étais sortie du bar, cette fille… pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Klaus était dans un tel état, heureusement que sa sœur et son frère son venus car je ne saurais dire ce qu'il lui aurait fait ! Cela m'avait un peu remué, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, j'arrivais au lycée et vis que personne n'était là, sauf Elena, je m'approchais d'elle.

-Ou sont Bonnie et les nouveaux ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, je suis revenue avec Stefan et ils n'étaient pas là.

« _Je m'en doutais, mais pourquoi Bonnie ?_ »

Je remerciai Elena et envoya un texto à Bonnie.

« **Pourquoi t pas là ? Répond moi ! Bisous Care.** »

Je rangeai mon portable et puis après tout, j'avais déjà séché des cours de ce matin pourquoi pas toute la journée ? Par contre ma mère ne serais pas du même avis, pas grave, depuis quand elle s'intéressait à moi ?

Je partie en direction du centre commercial, rien de mieux pour me changer les idées, mon portable vibra. « _Bonnie._ » Je regardais, non c'était…Klaus ? Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ?

J'ouvris le message.

« **Désolé Care d'être parti si vite mais ce sont des problèmes familiaux et je ne veux pas qu'ils ressurgissent comme ça, je ne veux pas te mêler à ça, ça te dit de venir chez moi ? Ne t'inquiète pas Kol n'est pas là )** »

Je souriais à son message, et partie chez lui. Après tout, avec une petite moue mignonne il pourrait m'emmener faire les boutiques et après acheter cette belle robe qui coutait bien plus chère que tout ce que j'avais dans ma garde robe, pourquoi ne pas rêver ?

Et puis il pourrait m'acheter une voiture aussi… Toujours aller à pied là où on veut aller c'est assez pénible.

Je commençais à voir sa villa et marcha un peu plus vite, je toquais à la porte et on vint m'ouvrir quelques secondes après, Klaus était là, resplendissant, un léger pull gris, un pantalon noir, sobre mais magnifique, il m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis.

-Donc… Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as invitée ?

-Que dirais-tu de faire plus ample connaissance ? Après tout on ne se connaît que très peu.

Je souriais, j'allais peut être pouvoir le faire venir avec moi au centre commercial…

-A une seule condition… Dis-je en levant le doigt.

-Laquelle ? Même si je pense deviner cette condition !

-Prends ta voiture, on va au centre commercial !

Il parti de la pièce et revint avec une veste et ses clés en main.

On sortit de la maison et il m'amena à une voiture (encore une que je n'avais pas vue).

-Dit moi… tu as combien de voiture ? De belles voitures j'entends.

-Rebekah, Kol et moi-même avons chacun une voiture, mes parents aussi.

Il avait dit ces parents un peu froidement, je pense qu'il devait y avoir un problème familial comme il y en a souvent avec les parents bourge et leurs enfants, un peu comme Tyler et son père…

Klaus démarra la voiture, il se dirigea vers le centre commercial, j'en profitais pour un peu discuter, après tout il m'avait invité pour discuter et mieux se connaître, non ?

-Alors, dit moi… Tu vivais où avant Mystic Falls ?

-À Los Angeles, quand j'étais petit avec ma famille, on vivait à Londres.

-Wa tu connais bien plus que Mystic Falls et ces alentours !

-Et je ne t'ai pas tout dit…

-Ah bon ? Dit moi tout alors !

-Eum, plus tard, _love_

-Alors ça vient de là ton accent britannique ?

-Hmhm, « _Quel rire sexy !_ » oui. Et toi ? Tu n'es jamais partie de cette jolie ville ?*

-Non, malheureusement…

Il souriait, ça le fessait rire ? Je m'en fichais, on était arrivés, je descendis rapidement de la voiture et me dirigea en vitesse vers la belle boutique, où la merveilleuse robe que je comptais mettre pour le bal de fin d'année (qui approchait à grand pas). Mais quel cavalier devrais-je prendre ? Après l'avoir largué, Tyler ne voudrait certainement pas aller au bal avec moi, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, cruel dilemme, je ne pouvais pas être la reine si je n'étais pas avec lui, je voyais souvent les filles du lycée dire qu'on était fait pour gagner…

Soudain je vis la vendeuse prendre la robe de la vitrine « Non, ma belle robe… », La seconde d'après Tyler sortait de la boutique, j'étais à la fois choqué et un peu malheureuse pour ma robe. Pourquoi Tyler sortait-il de cette boutique ? Après tout je ne l'avais jamais vu en robe de haute couture, normal après tout, nan ?

-Oh…euh Caroline…

-Salut Tyler.

-Euh que fait tu ici ?

-Hum… Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que c'est ici que je fais mes achats ?

-Tu devrais être en cours.

-Tu n'es pas mon père !

Klaus arriva et me toucha l'épaule, le regard de Tyler s'enflamma, il était jaloux et même si j'étais un peu garce ça me plaisait après tout lui aussi m'avait fait enrager avec cette Kelly.

-Tout va bien _love_ ?

La mâchoire de Tyler se crispa, je souriais « _Mon dieu que je suis garce !_ »

Tyler détourna le regard et me tendis le grand sac qu'il avait, je lui lançais un regard étonné, avait-il acheté la robe de la vitrine ? Je me rappelle lui en avoir vaguement parlé, ça, ça m'aurait vraiment fait plaisir. J'ouvris le sac et y trouva la robe soigneusement pliée, blanche, légèrement plissé, un peu à la Maryline Monroe, comme j'avais toujours voulu l'avoir, j'étais en train de rêver, je me lançais dans ces bras, il me serra.

-Me…Merci Tyler ! Elle est magnifique, tu t'en es rappelé !

Il se gratta le derrière de la tête l'air gêné mais je voyais bien qu'il était content, de fermer la bouche de Klaus et de me faire plaisir, d'ailleurs il ajouta.

-C'est toujours ok pour le bal de fin d'année ?

- Eum, je ne sais plus trop Tyler… Avec tout ce qui c'est passé… Ecoute je te rappellerais d'accord ?

Il hocha de la tête et me fis la bise, il parti sans un regard à Klaus après tout c'est compréhensible nan ?

Je regardais Klaus, il n'avait pas l'air très content.

-Klaus, ça va ?

-Bien sur, tu voulais faire quoi alors ?

-Eum eh bien vu que j'ai la robe que je voulais…

-Hmhm, d'accord, alors, on fait quoi ?

-Je n'ai toujours pas de chaussures, alors… Allons-y !

Il me suivait dans ma course aux magasins chique, après tout autant en profiter, il avait accepté !

J'entrais dans un magasin à l'aspect luxueux qui avait ouvert récemment, une employée vint nous voir mais je refusais qu'elle nous apporte son aide, j'aimais choisir moi-même ce que je portais en évitant les remarques faux cul que lançait les vendeuses.

Je tournais un peu partout dans le magasin, diable qu'il était grand ! Je prenais des chaussures, les essayaient et sa continuait, lassant un peu Klaus à ce que je voyais.

Je m'approchais d'une magnifique paire d'escarpin ouverts noirs, bien sûr ils n'iraient pas avec ma robe mais si je pouvais m'en sortir avec ces belles chaussure, je serais heureuse comme jamais. Me retournant pour faire face à Klaus je lui fis un regard de chien battu.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu les veux ?

-Comment tu as su ? Tu dois être un vampire ou un truc comme ça qui lisent dans les pensées !

Il rigola et me laissa les essayer, elles étaient encore plus belles sur ma pied, il prit l'initiative de prendre la boite et de payer, quand je vis le prix sur la machine j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer, Klaus ne broncha pas et sorti une carte bancaire et paya, j'étais à la fois choqué et heureuse, choquée qu'un banal mec de terminale puisse acheter des choses aussi chère et heureuse car maintenant ces chaussures étaient à MOI.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, c'était ma manière de dire merci puis sortie de la boutique, je m'arrêtai soudainement, ma mère était là, elle mangeait un sandwich au bar d'en face, je me planquais derrière Klaus et lui fis signe de sortir vite du centre commercial.

Nous fûmes enfin sortis du centre et mon portable vibra, je le regardais, un message de Bonnie « _Ouf elle a répondu !_ »

« **Désolé, je suis à Virginia Beach, avec Kol ! Prends le pas mal, ce mec est super, aller profite bien de ta journée bisous :)** »

-Quoi ?

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Bonnie est avec ton cing…frère, elle est avec ton frère.

-Où est le problème ?

Je ne voulais surtout pas le mettre en colère comme la dernière fois, après tout j'ai failli risquer ma vie !

-Il n'y en a pas, je voulais juste savoir où elle était…

-Ecoute Care, tu n'es pas sac mère, laisse la vivre sa vie !

Il avait raison, je devais la lâcher un peu, je répondis rapidement.

« **Ok, amuse toi bien, et fait pas de bêtise ! D** »

Nous montions dans sa voiture, et il me ramena chez moi, je le remerciai pour les chaussures et pour m'avoir accompagné au centre et rentra, finalement on ne s'était pas vraiment plus parlé que ça.

Il fallait aussi que je réfléchisse, devrais-je aller au bal avec lui, ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je ne savais absolument pas, il m'avait fait du mal quand il me mentait sur Kelly ou n'importe quelle autre fille, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une couverture pour lui, peut être que j'étais plus mais il ne le montrait pas assez. Je me fis couler un bain dans la salle de bain de ma mère, mis du produit moussant et m'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au menton, c'était tellement relaxant…

-Caroline ! Cria ma mère

Son ton était plutôt colérique et elle monta dans ma chambre puis vint dans la sienne où elle me trouva dans sa baignoire.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sèche les cours ?

-Je…. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça.

-Je suis ta mère, je m'inquiète au début tu loupe les cours et ensuite tu traîne avec des gens pas nette et tu te retrouve tabassé quelque part ou enceinte d'un inconnu, j'en vois tout les jours des filles comme ça au bureau ! Caroline je m'inquiète pour toi !

Je ne dis rien, malheureusement elle avait raison, mais Klaus n'était pas comme ça et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quitté Mystic Falls… Bonnie. Elle était allée à Virginia Beach avec ce Kol, je sortie du bain en vitesse et me précipita sur mon portable.

Première sonnerie…Deuxième sonneries…Troisième sonneries… Quatrième sonnerie…. « _Bonjour, tu es bien sur le portable de Bonnie Bennett laisse un message !_ »

Je regardais l'heure « 18h30 » elle aurait déjà dû être rentrée, je pris mon mal en patience et mis mon pyjama, peut être qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie… Oui c'était ça, c'était obligé. Pour être sur je regardais mon répertoire et appela Klaus. Il décrocha directement.

-Oui _sweetheart_ ?

-Dit moi, ton frère est-il rentré chez toi ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Nan comme ça, à demain… Attends ! Tu peux m'amener au lycée demain ?

-Bien sur Care. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha, obligé que Bonnie soit rentrée elle aussi, je descendis dans la cuisine et retrouva ma mère assise, les jambes croisées tout autant que les bras.

-Ecoute Caroline notre relation est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de crier, donc je te prive de sortie pendant 1 semaine, si tu loupe d'autre cours j'enverrais un agents surveiller ton lycée.

J'ouvrai la bouche en signe protestation et lança un petit cri de rage et monta dans ma chambre, fermant bruyamment la porte, je me couchais sur mon lit et commença à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon réveil, je n'avais pas la tête à aller en cours, mais ma mère avait été assez explicite concernant le fait que je sèche des cours, je me préparais, j'avais l'impression de tout faire au ralenti, me laver, m'habiller, mettre mes chaussures, prendre mon sac, quand je descendis dans la cuisine je vis un mot de ma mère, je le lus rapidement « Je devais prendre ma journée mais petit imprévue, ne m'en veux pas, bisous. Maman »

Je froissai le papier et le jeta, je n'avais pas faim et sortie de la maison en attendant mon chauffeur.

Une voiture arriva, à son bord ce n'était pas Klaus qui y était mais Kol. « Quoi ? C'est le coup de le dire WTF ? »

Il s'arrêta devant moi et baissa la vitre.

-Désolé pas de prince charmant blond aux yeux bleu aujourd'hui, Nick ne se sentait pas très bien, je t'amène ?

-Oui, j'ai la flemme de marcher.

-On doit faire un petit détour, je vais cherche Bonnie !

-Mais elle a une voiture…

-Elle a insisté hier !

Je ne dis rien, Klaus avait raison, je n'étais pas sa mère, elle voyait qui elle voulait après tout !

Nous allions chercher Bonnie et j'étais vraiment rassuré de la voir, j'avais légèrement flippé hier…

Nous nous fîmes rapidement la bise puis Kol nous accompagna au lycée, nous descendions tendis qu'il allait garer sa voiture un peu plus loin, faute de place.

Rebekah ce tenait devant l'entrée un paquet de feuille dans les bras, elle donnait une petite feuille à chaque élève de terminale qu'elle voyait, puis elle vint vers nous.

-Je ne tiens pas vraiment à vous inviter, mais apparemment mes frères vous apprécie et, surtout pour Nick c'est assez rare, donc…

Elle nous tendit une invitation joliment faite et nous laissa pour aller voir d'autres personnes, c'était une fête qu'organisait les Mikaelson pour mieux se faire connaître dans le lycée, pourquoi pas ? Nous rentrions dans le lycée et c'était parti pour une journée de cours !

La journée pris fin rapidement, par manque d'argent j'étais restée mangé à la cafétéria, la fête de Klaus et sa famille était après demain, c'est-à-dire, un dimanche, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait un samedi, c'était beaucoup plus pratique m'enfin, je rentrais chez moi et vis Tyler devant ma porte en train d'attendre.

-Hey ! Euh… Tu attends quoi ? « Bravo ma vieille, c'est toi qu'il attend ! »

-Je t'attendais, Caroline.

-Ok, tu voulais me dire ?

Il ne dit rien et s'approcha rapidement de moi, me tenant le visage dans ces mains et m'embrassa avec fougue, je ne me rappelais plus ses baiser, mais j'avais vraiment oubliée qu'ils étaient…envoutant ! Il mit fin au baiser à mon regret et parti en me murmurant un je t'aime très, je dois le dire, sensuel.

Toute émoustillé je rentrais chez moi, ma mère était là, en avance par rapport à d'habitude, elle me regardait l'air grave.

-Caroline, on à tagué le mur de la propriété Lockwood.

-Quoi ? Mais qui ? Qui à pu faire ça ?

-… Des caméras de surveillance étaient installé et ceux qui ont commis l'infraction n'on pas vu et nous savons qui c'est…

-QUI ?

-…Bonnie et Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

**Ouh oui je suis méchante, un peu de Tyroline, à la fin avec un peu de suspense, désolé pas plus d'information sur ce qui c'est passé dans le Kennett ni avec cette fameuse fille^^ Dans le prochain il y aura surement des flash back, du Klaroline, du Tyroline, et du Bamon ^^**

**Reviews? Avis constructif s'il vous plait :)**

**Bisous**

ComingGirl


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à vous, je vous poste le chapitre en vitesse, je ne suis pas là ce week end et la semaine que très peu, donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira je tient a vous préciser qu'a la fin de ce chapitre il y a un autre chapitre version vampire pour ceux qui m'en on réclamé un (par message) il n'y a aucun rapport avec le chapitre non vampire vous le lisez si vous avez envi )**

**Vous comprendrez donc que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :**

* * *

Point de vue Caroline :

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Bonnie Bennett, ma meilleure amie depuis ma plus tendre enfance, celle que je connaissais par cœur, ne pouvais pas être cette fille qui taguait les murs d'une propriété d'une famille fondatrice !

Je lançais un regard suppliant à ma mère, et empoigna mon portable, composant rapidement son numéro, elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Bonnie, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !

-De…De quoi tu parles Care ?

-Tags, Lockwood, Mikaelson, fais le lien.

-Oh mon dieu, comment…comment a tu sus ?

-Je te rappelle que ma mère est le sheriff de la ville, elle a réussi à vous couvrir mais, bon sang Bonnie, je ne te reconnais pas !

-S'il te plait Care, ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, on le refera plus promis.

On aurait dit que je disputais un enfant qui venait de manger tous les cookies si durement préparé par sa mère. Bon sang ! Ca ne me ressemblait pas !

-Bon, je soufflais un bon coup puis repris. Bonnie, je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'arrête de se disputer pour des garçons à peine arrivés dans la ville…

-Ah bon ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé du frère de Kol, Klaus c'est ça ?

-Oui…Je me sens coupable.

-Raconte moi tout, Care, comme…avant !

-Eh bien…

Je lui racontais ce qui c'était passé au centre commercial et le baiser de Tyler et le fait que je me sentais un peu coupable de l'avoir emmener avec moi juste pour faire les boutiques.

-Invite-le !

-Où ça ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas, au cinéma par exemple ! Mais… ! Tu paye.

-Hm ça pourrait être une idée, merci Bonnie tu m'aide, comme toujours, et parle moi de ta journée avec…Kol.

**FLASH BACK**

Point de vue de Bonnie :

-Loann, ce truc est beaucoup trop serré… Non CES trucs sont trop serrés !

-Bonnie calme toi, c'est un slim et un corset, ils mettent tes belles formes en valeurs, tu es magnifique !

Je fis une petite moue boudeuse, ces filles étaient épuisantes, nous n'étions dans cette chambre que depuis environ une demi-heure et j'avais déjà envie de m'enfuir en criant au monstre.

Nicki m'indiqua le miroir, je m'en approchais et, autant le dire, j'appréciais ce que je voyais, ce « slim » bleu clair était fait pour que je le porte, un peu prétentieux, mais, chacun avait le droit à son moment de…prétention ?

J'entendis un petit raclement de gorge, je me retournais et vis Kol, il s'était changé, il avait enlevé ces vêtement de « parfait élève » pour mettre des vêtements un peu plus… Bad boy ?

En tout cas il était sexy, je détournais le regard et mis des ballerines que Nicki m'avait prêté.

-Bon après la séance de torture, on fait quoi ?

Nicki et Loann me regardèrent la bouche formant un petit o, elles étaient surement outrées mais j'avais vraiment passé un moment de torture. Kol émit un petit rire puis me pris par le bras en fessant un baiser imaginaire en direction des deux filles.

Il m'emmena dans ma voiture, il avait au paravent pris mes clés de voitures et conduisais, il me regarda de la tête aux pieds puis me lança.

-Dieu, que tu es sexy, Bennett.

Je rougissais et regarda vers l'extérieur de la voiture, il l'avait remarqué, mais ne dit rien, je le remerciai intérieurement, la voiture s'arrêta et je pus lire la pancarte d'une boite nuit surement.

« Andie Folie's »

-Oulà, tu ne compte pas m'entrainer là dedans j'espère ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas un club de streap tease !

Il me traina de force à l'intérieur de la boite, malgré l'heure il y avait beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de jeunes et la musique vous brisait les tympans, un son électro passait en boucle, Kol salua beaucoup de gens, il lançait des « Salut, mec, ça fait longtemps ! » «Eh, depuis le temps ! » et d'autres phrases du type.

Nous arrivâmes à un bar déjà bien rempli, Kol joua des coudes et nous pouvions nous asseoir, il commanda deux Mai Tai. Je craignais le pire, le serveur nous apporta deux verres avec un liquide beige rempli de glaçons, Kol empoigna son verre et bus cul-sec.

-A ton tour Bonnie !

Je réprimai une grimace de dégoût, le verre était assez grand et j'en étais sur qu'il était plein d'alco….Eh puis merde.

Je pris le verre, le serrant fortement dans ma main, je bus cul-sec, et failli m'étouffer, c'était de l'alcool et pas un petit champagne de bourge, non un alcool bien fort, je toussa plusieurs fois, Kol, lui, était hilare.

Ayant repris mes esprits et le tapa à l'épaule se qui le fit encore plus rire. Il m'avait énervé, je poussais toutes les personnes qui étaient sur mon chemin et me dirigea vers, ce qui me semblait être des toilette pour femme.

J'ouvris le robinet, m'aspergea le visage d'eau, qui entre parenthèse ne servait à rien, et me regarda dans le miroir cassé du lavabo. J'avais une mine affreuse les vêtements ni fessaient rien.

La porte s'ouvrit, sur un couple qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, ne se gênant pas de voir que j'étais là, ils ouvrirent une porte de W.C puis s'ensuivi des petits bruits que je ne voulais pas entendre, je sortie rapidement et Kol était là il m'attendait, les bras croisés, sourcils légèrement levé et il me tendit sa main.

-Je dois cracher dedans ? Fis-je référence à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt.

-Allons danser Bonnie !

Il m'entraina sur la piste de danse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivais ou c'était l'alcool ou c'était la folie qui s'emparais de moi, mais je me mis à danser et danser, je ne sais combien de temps cela dura mais Kol me sorti de mes pensé en disant.

-Alors, on s'amuse ?

-Tu sais, Kol, dis-je en ignorant ça question. Les gains du pari sont différents maintenant. Si je gagne, tu m'accompagne au bal de fin d'année…

« Merde »

Il souriait de toutes ces dents, un sourire suffisant accroché aux lèvres, il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, et me souffla dans l'oreille.

-Pas besoin d'un pari pour ça…

J'eu un frisson…de plaisir ? Surement dans l'état où j'étais tout était possible. Il se recula pour mieux me regarder et la musique changea, un autre morceau plus lent mais toujours aussi fort et électro passa.

-Ecoutes Bonnie, il se fait tard, et puis je crois que tu es un peu bourré, tu tien pas bien à l'alcool toi !

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ? Hein ? Je ne suis pas bourrrrrrrrr….ée.

Il me prit par la main et m'amena dehors, j'en profitais pour respirer un bon coup, histoire d'enlever ce voile autour de mon cerveau. Nada. Rien. Je regardais Kol, il me regardait l'air soucieux et, je crois, me pris dans ces bras avant de me poser sur quelque chose d'incroyablement moelleux.

J'étais encore consciente et maître de mes pensée mais j'avais la flemme de bouger, je voulu fermer les yeux, mais on vint ouvrir ma portière, Kol me pris, encore, dans ces bras et m'amena devant le perron de ma maison, je me mis droite en face de lui et le regardais dans les yeux, il avait l'air un brin inquiet et un brin amusé, je fronçais un peu les sourcils et m'apprêta a lui dire qu'a cause de lui j'avais la gueule de bois. Mais il posa son doigt sur ma bouche m'intimant de me taire et parla très doucement.

-Tu sais Bonnie, quand tu te lâche un peu, tu es très… bien. Je fronçais les sourcils, il se reprit.

Non tu es très belle, écoutes, j'en suis sur que tu auras oublié tout ça demain, mais…. Rôh oublie tout ça, c'est pas mon truc.

Puis il parti à pied, je couru rapidement vers lui le serrant dans mes bras. Et lui murmura.

-Viens me chercher demain matin, s'il te plait.

Il enleva mes bras d'autour de son corps et m'embrassa sur le front. Il murmura un vague. « Je serais là. »

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Point de vue Caroline :

-Wou, dit donc, je crois qu'il en pince pour toi, le Kol ! Mais… Il est où le moment ou vous vous êtes pris pour Bonnie et Clyde ?

-Euh, un peu avant de m'avoir ramené chez moi….je crois, c'est un peu flou !

Je rigolais, Bonnie soûl c'était rare, nous continuâmes de parler pendant une bonne heure. Je raccrochais la première et alla voir ma mère à la cuisine pour lui dire que tout était réglé. Je mangeais avec elle, je crois qu'elle était même heureuse, peut être étais-je trop dur avec elle…

Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et alla me coucher, je pensais à Klaus, j'avais peut être été un peu garce avec lui, un vague merci après avoir eu ce que je voulais, je m'en voulais, il avait été gentil avec moi, et voilà ce qu'il recevait, je pris mon portable et lui envoya un SMS en espérant qu'il a mis son portable en silencieux, j'aurai été encore plus frustrée si je l'avais réveillé.

« **Salut, pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi, je voudrais t'inviter au ciné, ça te dis ? **

**Care** »

Bref, court, mais sympathique je pense.

Je m'endormis avec des pensées plus sereines, mon portable vibra, je grognais de sommeil, je regardais qui m'avait envoyé un message, ce qui d'ailleurs m'aveugla momentanément.

« **Bien sur que ça me dis, demain, 14h00 ?**

**Klaus** »

Je lui répondis que tout était ok pour moi, et me rendormis. Le réveil fut assez simple, nous étions en week-end, je me levais à 10h00 et me prépara tranquillement dans ma salle de bain. Aujourd'hui premier vrai rendez-vous avec Klaus… Enfin rendez-vous c'est un bien grand mot, je m'habillais de mes plus beaux vêtements et me coiffa d'un chignon laissant quelques mèches s'échapper, je regardais mon reflet plusieurs secondes et descendis en cuisine, ma mère ayant remarquée ma belle tenue et le fait que je me sois bien préparée un jour de week-end m'interpella aussitôt.

-Tu t'es fais toute belle ma chérie, tu vas voir Tyler ?

-Tyler ? Hum… non.

-Ah bon ? Qui ça alors ?

-Klaus Mikaelson.

Elle avala de travers son café puis me regarda comme si j'avais tourné un film pornographique.

-Mikaelson ?

-Klaus.

-Tu sais autant que moi ce qu'a fait Bonnie en trainant avec ce Kol !

-Ils ne sont pas pareil, Klaus est bien plus mature, maintenant laisser moi.

-Hors de question, tu reste dans ta chambre.

-Quoi ?

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et remonta dans ma chambre, je m'enfuirais par la fenêtre et j'irais au cinéma avec Klaus Mikaelson mère contente ou pas !

Que faire ? Je regardais ma montre, seulement onze heure et demi, encore deux heure et demi à attendre, je ne pouvais pas. Quand je fus interrompue par un bruit sur ma vitre, je tournai la tête et aperçue Klaus sur une branche d'un arbre me faisant signe d'ouvrir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai appris pour Kol et Bonnie et j'étais sur à 99% que ta mère ne te laisserais pas sortir, alors je suis venu à toi.

Je souriais de plaisir, il était si prévoyant ! Je sautai sur la branche et partie avec lui.

Je montai dans sa fabuleuse voiture et ne je ne fermai pas la porte.

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-il

-Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui fais tout, donc…Je conduis !

Il eut un regard effrayé je lui tapais l'épaule et me mis à la place du conducteur, il rigola et se attacha sa ceinture.

Je démarrai et pris la direction du cinéma le plus proche, nous arrivions sur le parking du cinéma, et je vis qu'il était payant. Klaus sortit son portefeuille je mis ma main dessus et sortis mon propre porte feuille bien maigre et payant le parking.

Nous entrâmes dans le cinéma et je regardais les séances, je remarquais le film parfait, et pris Klaus par la main et l'emmena devant la caisse.

Je commandai deux tickets pour le film et acheta quelques pop corn.

-C'est quoi ce film en rediffusion ?

-C'est une surprise, si tu aimes, je t'offre ce que tu veux !

Il sourit un peu amusé, un peu septique, il se demandait surement quelle sorte de film j'avais choisie… Je rigolais intérieurement, et nous trouvas deux places. Les bandes annonces passèrent et j'en profitais pour parler avec lui.

-Alors…prêt à me parler de ta famille ?

-… Si tu le souhaite _sweetheart_.

_« Bordel encore un sweetheart ou un love de plus et je m'évanouie. »_

-Alors d'autres frères ou sœur que Kol et Rebekah ?

-Oui deux frères, Elijah et Finn, mais ils sont plus âgés et font leur études ailleurs… Tu pourras les voir demain à la fête d'ailleurs, tu y vas ?

-Oui bien sûre que j'y vais ! Même si ta sœur n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier…

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle est comme ça avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Je lui fis signe de ce taire, le film commençais, la salle était à moitié pleine, le filme démarra…

Au bout d'un petit moment Klaus fronça les sourcils puis me regarda l'air choqué.

Puis il chuchota.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que tu regardes ou aime ?

-Ecoutes la suite !

_« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Compagnon de table, guide ou confident ?_

_-Euh généralement je souffre en silence. »_

-Bon sang c'est quoi cette fille !

Je pouffais en silence, et regardais la scène suivante.

_« Alors, tu aimes la pluie?_

_-...Quoi? Tu es en train de me parler météo?_

_- Euh, oui... Apparemment »_

-Ce mec est con ou il le fait exprès ?

-Il l'est, ça c'est sur !

Je fus remise à l'ordre par une femme derrière moi qui m'intima de me taire ainsi que _« mon petit ami »_ je me retins de rire, Klaus fit de même

Le film passa à vive allure et Klaus ne pouvais s'empêcher de commenter toutes les phrases trop guimauve, ce qui me fis bien rire au grand désespoir de la dame derrière nous. Puis vint la fameuse réplique…

_« Bella, tu es toute ma vie à présent. »_

Les sourcils de Klaus montèrent d'un coup, il faisait une tête de personne qui avait vu un fantôme mais qui n'en aurait pas peur, un peu un mec qui dirait « T'as vu je te l'avais dit qu'ils existaient » exactement la tête qu'il avait à ce moment là.

-Le film t'a plu, mon petit vampire ?

-Sérieusement ? J'allais me tirer une balle dans la tête, c'est tellement guimauve !

-Ce n'est pas guimauve ! C'est l'amour Klaus !

-Si tu le dit… Alors je n'aurais pas le droit à ce que je veux ?

-Hmmm je suis gentille donc tu as le droit !

-Je veux un baiser.

Je le regardais un peu choquée, il m'avait sorti ça comme s'il me disait bonjour !

Après tout j'étais de bonne humeur, je m'approchais de lui et li fit un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

-C'est tout ce que tu auras pour le moment !

Il bouda un peu et nous remontions dans sa voiture.

-Maintenant, on fait quoi ? Questionnais-je

-On retourne chez moi, j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose…

Je démarrai la voiture et nous étions arrivés, il m'ouvrit la porte comme un parfait gentleman et je lui fis une courte révérence.

-Si mademoiselle Forbes veut bien se donner la peine d'entrer…

-Merci écuyer, disposez.

-Ecuyer ? Pourquoi pas un riche noble ? Ou un seigneur !

-Cessez de m'agacer écuyer, allez retournez à vos écuries !

-Tu n'aurais pas été une gentille maitresse…

-J'assume !

Puis nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Il m'amena vers un petit escalier sombre et m'incita à avancer, je marchais dans le noir puis il alluma la lumière, nous étions dans un petit atelier de peinture, plusieurs toiles était posées aux murs, des chevalets étaient disposés un peu partout et quelques feuilles où des dessins aux crayons étaient éparpillé par terre.

-C'est un peu en désordre mais…

Je m'approchai d'un dessin par terre et le ramassa, c'était moi. J'étais dessiné un grand sourire aux lèvres, je regardais mieux le dessin et je remarquais que c'était la première fois que j'étais venue chez Klaus, je me retournais pour faire face à Klaus.

-Tu…Tu as dessiné ça ?

-Eum oui, c'est une de mes passions.

-C'est…c'est magnifique !

Il se contenta de ma regarder, puis il parti en direction d'un chevalet et sorti un grand papier et me le tendis, je l'ouvris et y vis un magnifique dessin, j'étais représentée à coté d'un cheval, je ne savais que dire, on pouvait tout m'offrir mais ça… c'était tellement peu commun que j'étais plus ravie que quand Tyler m'avait offert cette robe.

-Merci, Klaus, c'est vraiment beau…

Je sautais dans ses bras, cela peut paraître futile, mais Tyler m'offrait toujours des objets superficiels, on m'offrait toujours des habits, des accessoires, bien que je n'en m'en plaigne pas, Klaus m'avait offert quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu et qui me faisais vraiment plaisir.

Surement dans un élan de folie je me mis à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et j'aimais ça.

**Voilà la fin du chapitre non vampire, en espérant qu'il vous a plu :)**

* * *

**Voilà maintenant le mini chapitre « vampire » pour ceux qui réclamaient des vampires, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous faire plaisir :) Par contre si cela ne vous plait pas en vampire je ne posterais plus que des chapitres non vampire.**

* * *

Point de vue Caroline :

Je n'aurais jamais crue Bonnie capable de ça, je regardais ma mère dans les yeux et lui dit que demain j'irais la voir, ce qu'elle avait, a dire pour sa défense. Je mangeai dans la cuisine avec ma mère, le repas se passa dans le plus grand silence, je montais rapidement me coucher.

Le lendemain je me réveillais à dix heures et quelques, je m'habilla rapidement et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner.

-Tu vas aller voir Bonnie aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, je veux des explications…

-Ecoutes, fais attention à ces nouveaux…Ces Mikaelson…

Je hochai la tête, ils n'étaient pas mauvais, seulement Kol n'était pas un enfant de chœur malgré sa tête d'ange.

Je me levais de table et ouvris la porte et me retrouva face à Elena qui s'apprêtais à sonner.

-Hey, Elena qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eum, je t'apporte tes devoirs, Tyler voulais te les apporter, mais bon comme je sais que vous vous êtes disputés…

-Merci tu as bien fais.

Je lui pris les devoirs et lui fit un petit au revoir de la main, je m'arrêtai et me rua sur elle.

-S'il te plait Elena, dis moi que tu peux m'amener chez Bonnie !

-Oui bien sur, monte !

Elle me conduisit jusqu'à chez Bonnie et je lui demandai de m'attendre quelques minutes le temps que je lui parle.

Je sonnais, ce fut la mère de Bonnie qui m'ouvris la porte je lui fis un petit sourire pour cacher les apparences et lui dit.

-Bonjour Abby, désolé de venir vous dérangez à cette heure mais j'aimerais bien parler à Bonnie.

-Tu arrives trop tard Caroline, elle est partie il y a vingt minutes avec ce garçon… Kol je crois.

« Eh merde Bonnie qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Je la remerciais et partie en direction de la voiture d'Elena.

-Alors, tu as réussi à lui parler ?

-Non, elle est chez Kol, tu pourrais m'amener chez eux ? Je suis vraiment désolé Elena de te demander tout ça…

-Non t'en fais pas Care ! Par contre je ne sais pas où il habite ton Kol.

Je lui assurais que je savais et elle m'amena chez les Mikaelson, je la remerciai et la laissa partir, elle devait aller rejoindre Stefan.

Je toquais 3 petits coups sur la grande porte des Mikaelson et c'est Kol qui vint m'ouvrir, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, avec cette tête d'ange, dire que c'est lui qui déprave ma pauvre Bonnie.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Tu es ici pour Bonnie ?

-Wa le grand Kol a lu dans mes pensées, bravo.

Dis-je en le poussant pour entrer dans sa maison, Kol m'indiqua une pièce au fond, là où était Bonnie je marchais rapidement vers cette pièce et découvris Bonnie en train de feuilleter un livre en rigolant.

-Bonnie, on a des choses à ce dire !

-Qu…Caroline ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-N'imagine pas que ma mère n'a pas été au courant de votre petite escapade chez les Lockwood !

Le visage de Bonnie se décomposa, puis pour je ne sais quelle raison elle s'énerva.

-Caroline, tu n'es pas ma mère, laisse-moi gérer ma vie !

-Bon je crois que je va…

-Tais-toi !

Nous lui avons criée dessus à l'unisson, il fit une petite tête choquée puis parti. Je me retournai vers Bonnie.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas ta mère, mais Bonnie, bon sang ! Tu es ma meilleure amie ! Je m'inquiète.

-C'est bon Caroline, on a fait ça une fois, ça se reproduira plus !

-Bon… d'accord… Bordel on dirait que je suis ta mère, faut que je m'arrête là-dessus, fais ce que tu veux Bonnie !

Elle souriait puis me dis.

-Pour te faire pardonner va me chercher un verre de… d'eau, et fissa !

Je rigolais, puis me dirigea vers la cuisine, il y avait deux frigo j'en ouvris un et là je me mis à hurler, des poches de sang, des dizaines, des centaines ! Je me retournai vivement pour aller voir Bonnie mais me heurta à la poitrine de Klaus. Son visage était déformé par la colère, malgré son beau visage j'avais peur, j'avais envie de fuir, il ouvrit la bouche pour enfin me dire.

-Que fais-tu là ?

Il détachait chacune de ces syllabes et me faisais peur, je sentis que j'allais pleurer mais je me repris et lui répondis timidement.

-Je…Je voulais voire Bonnie.

Il me prit par les épaules et me plaqua sur un mur, j'hoquetais de frayeur, qu'allais-t-il me faire ? Ma mère avait surement raison je n'aurais pas dû trainer avec lui.

-Elle n'est pas dans la cuisine alors…

À cet instant je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais ces yeux d'un bleu limpide ce dilataient puis se contractèrent puis il me dit dans un murmure.

-Tu n'as rien vue, oublie tout ce qui c'est passé et retourne chez toi.

-De…De quoi tu parles ? Ce…ce sont bien des poches de sang que j'ai vu ! Pleins de poches de sang !

Il paraissait étonné puis il se reprit, toujours en me tenant par les épaules.

-Tu prends de la verveine ?

-De la quoi ? Bien sûr que non, enfin je ne crois pas.

Il me lâcha enfin et recula en se grattant la tête, il tournait en rond puis se remit face à moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Dis-je apeurée.

Son visage se radouci mais il avait toujours cet air mal à l'aise.

-Rien du tout, _love_. Rien du tout.

-Tu…tu es un vampire ?

Il rigola puis s'approcha de moi.

-Tu crois aux vampires ?

-Oui…Non. Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement impossible !

-Oui, je suis un vampire.

-Donc… Tu tue des personnes ! Tu te nourris d'eux ! Tu…tu es un monstre !

Son visage se contracta violement et il plaça ces mains de chaque coté de ma tête, son visage était différent. Effrayant. Horrible. J'hurlais. Je voulu me défaire de sa prise mais il était incroyablement fort, je tapais son torse mais il ne ressentais rien, je regardais de nouveau son visage, des yeux jaunes, des veines noires c'étaient formées sous ses beaux yeux bleu, qui n'était plus du tout bleu, et ce qui m'effraya le plus c'était ces dents, de grandes canines avait poussées, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et déversa un flot de larme, je m'agenouilla au sol et pleura, je sentis une main me relever le menton. Klaus me regarda l'air peiné, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter ce flot de larme.

-Je…Je ne veux pas voir de si beaux yeux pleurer, je… suis désolé _love_. Désolé de t'avoir effrayé.

Je me calmais un peu mais toujours effrayé par Klaus je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander.

-Tu…Tu vas me tuer ?

-Non, je vais te laisser partir, mais je veux que tu ne révèle ce secret à personne, pas même ta mère, Caroline. Ni Bonnie, personne.

Bon sang où était Bonnie ? Je le regardais dans les yeux et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir son visage, ce visage si effrayant, je le regardais dans les yeux et lui dit assez distinctement.

-Je ne dirais rien, s'il te plait, laisse-moi partir…

Il se recula et m'embrassa le dessus de la tête, je serrais les dents, il me faisait peur. Quand il me lâcha je partie aussi vite que j'étais arrivé, je regardais la maison, mince, Bonnie.

Je pris mon portable et composa rapidement son numéro, une main vint se poser subitement sur mon épaule, je criais.

-Bonnie !

-Caroline ! Pourquoi tu crie comme ça ? Comme je ne t'ai pas vue revenir je suis sortie et là tu arrive comme si le diable était à tes trousses !

-Justement… !

Je me rappelais de ma promesse, je ne pouvais pas le trahir, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me ferait s'il apprenait que j'avais dis qu'il était un vampire…Cela paraissait tellement irréel, je secouais la tête et me repris.

-On peut rentrer je… je suis fatiguée.

Bonnie hocha de la tête un peu étonné, il n'était que onze heure et quart, peut importe je devais quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Point de vue Klaus :

J'étais hors de moi, il fallait que je tue, que je boive du sang frais, elle avait découvert mon secret, en partie. Tout ça à cause Kol. Je montais à vitesse vampirique et je détruisis la porte de la chambre de mon jeune frère.

-Tu es heureux ?

-Hm très, maintenant tu as deux choix, sois la tuer, pour que ton secret ne s'effrite pas, sois tu lui fais confiance et tu prends des risques… A la la cruel dilemme grand frère…

-Tu te venge, n'est ce pas ?

Il se leva de son fauteuil l'air beaucoup moins amusé.

-Tu as planté une dague dans mon cœur, Nick, et tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te remercier ? Tu reste mon frère, c'est la seule vengeance que j'ai réservé pour toi, mais, tu m'as bien déçu.

Il posa son verre d'alcool sur une petite table puis me poussa de l'épaule et parti, je me retrouvais seul, encore. Toujours, est-ce une malédiction ? La malédiction de l'hybride ?

Caroline ne voudra plus me parler, Kol se venge sur moi et Rebekah…Heureusement qu'elle est là… _Always and for ever_.

Je sorti de la pièce à mon tour et parti de la maison, je sorti dans les bois, je devais tuer, un campeur, ou un randonneur ferais l'affaire. Je repensais aux paroles de Caroline « Tu…tu es un monstre ! » je ravalai une larme, je ne devais pas pleurer, je n'avais jamais choisi cette voie là, je n'étais qu'un jeune homme qui voulait une famille unie…sans compter Mikael. Tout ça c'était à cause de lui. Je chassais ces pensées, Mikael ne nous retrouverais pas ici, je tendis l'oreille à l'affut d'un battement de cœur humain…

« Bingo »

Je couru vers le délicat son et je vis une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

-Excusez moi, je me suis perdu, je cherche la ville depuis des heures, pourriez vous m'aider ?

Elle fit un mouvement de recul, pauvre humaine sans défense, elle me répondit qu'elle ne savait pas, s'excusa rapidement et repris son chemin, puis ce fut la fin pour elle. Je plantais mes crocs dans sa délicate gorge et bu goulument ce doux nectar, la tenant fermement à chaque seconde que son corps perdais de l'énergie. Une fois son corps totalement vide je le cachai sous terre, puis je reparti chez moi.

Pourtant j'avais toujours faim, envie de tuer, mais je me retins, pensant encore aux paroles de Caroline…

Point de vue Caroline :

Je restai toute l'après midi dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, prétextant un mal de tête ma mère m'avait laissé, je regardais avec lassitude le plafond et pensa à la matinée mouvementée que j'avais eu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, mais j'hésitais toujours, ce…ce visage, ces canines, et ces veines ! Finalement je m'endormis vers seize heures trente et ne fis aucun cauchemar a mon plus grand bonheur.

Le lendemain je me réveillais l'esprit embrumé, pourtant je n'avais pas envie de me lever, je regardais l'horloge. « 13h55 »

-OH MON DIEU !

Je me redressais subitement dans mon lit, j'avais dormi aussi longtemps ? C'était impossible je n'étais pas une grosse dormeuse même quand j'avais sommeil. Je me levai, me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me prépara… Mais pour quoi au juste ? Je retournai dans ma chambre et tomba sur l'invitation. Sur mon bureau. Hors de question ! Jamais plus je ne retournerais là bas. Mais… Bonnie. Elle était devenue amie avec Kol, vu son esprit tordu, il lui ferait du mal, c'était obligé... quoique peut être qu'il n'était pas un vampire ? Je décidais de me préparer et d'aller à cette fête juste pour récupérer Bonnie et après je m'en irais.

Je marcha rapidement vers la demeure des Mikaelson si ce n'est que je courais et non marchais, la demeure apparut, de la musique s'en échappait, je ne perdis pas de temps et entrais dans la maison, je fus plus qu'étonné, il y avait des tas de gens du lycée, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Tyler… et tout les autres ! Je ne pouvais pas tous les sauver, après tout c'est sur Bonnie que Kol avait lancé son dévolu.

Je me dirigeai vers mon amie, je fus interpelé par Rebekah mais je l'ignorais royalement en continuant ma route, puis il se dressa comme par magie devant moi…


End file.
